


Werewolf

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, Writer!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek sold the first three Werewolf novels, he figured he would be set.</p><p>Not so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Tumblr prompt: Derek is the author of the once popular action Werewolf novel series but lately his books have been losing sells. He decides that a change of location might help his writing so he moves to Beacon Hills. His house is a modest little two story across the street from the local Sheriff and his son. It seems he was right and his books once again start flying from the shelves. Only now his books are about the werewolf hero and his mate a young man with beautiful amber eyes and full pink lips.

After Derek sold the first three _Werewolf_ novels, he figured he would be set.  
  
Not so.  
  
The fourth book sold pretty well, but sales on the fifth one started to drop, and his agent grew anxious.  
  
_Derek_ , she had said, _the publisher isn’t going to hang onto this series forever, especially if it’s not selling. You need to do something. Quickly._  
  
_What do you want me to do?_ he had asked, _Give Tyler a love interest?_  
  
The look Kali gave him in response had made Derek reel back in surprise. His main character, Tyler Hoechlin (pronounced _Heck-lin_. Everyone always called him _Hock-lin_ , but Derek had refused to change the spelling.), was a genial werewolf with an easy smile who helped old ladies cross the street during the day and brought down organized crime bosses during the night. He simply didn’t have time for a love interest. Plus, that was so passe for his genre.  
  
Instead, he moved up north to a small town called Beacon Hills. It was quaint and cute, the kind of place where Tyler lived. Derek hoped it would help dig him out of his rut.  
  
On the first morning after his move, Derek was sitting at his desk looking out the window over his law. He lived on the edge of the woods now, and it was such a nice change from his life in San Diego, which always seemed like it was going so _fast_.  
  
He opened his laptop and dove back into the sixth installment of _Werewolf_ , “Hero’s Respite.” Rather than give Tyler a love interest like Kali suggested (because _no_ ), Derek decided to give him a break from fighting crime to focus on himself. He was leaving the state to attend a werewolf conference. Introducing more werewolf characters (considering the series title) was probably his best bet. But, just as he typed his first sentence, the doorbell rang.  
  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” With a muttered curse, Derek pushed his chair back and jogged down the stairs.  
  
He opened the door to find a man and his teenage son. The former was bearing a casserole dish, and the latter had the most beautiful shade of amber eyes they almost took Derek’s breath away. He had to force himself to focus on what the man was saying.  
  
“ … Sheriff Stilinski, and this is my son, Stiles. It’s not his real name, but that’s what he goes by.”  
  
The sheriff nudged him, and Stiles cleared his throat. “It’s, uh, nice to meet you.” He gave an aborted half-wave that looked more like spasm. Derek thought he was adorable.  
  
“I’m Derek.” For a writer, he wasn’t much of a talker.  
  
“This is our way of saying welcome to the neighborhood,” the Sheriff said, handing the casserole over. “If you need anything, we’re right across the street.” He gave a tight-lipped smile and steered his son back down the sidewalk.  
  
Derek watched them go for a moment before closing the door. He left the casserole on one of the sealed boxes in the entry way and dashed up the stairs.  
  
  
The sales for “Hero’s Respite” smashed Derek’s highest record. It turned out to be the story of Tyler falling in love with a young boy with full lips and amber eyes named Dylan.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompts are lovely](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com/ask), but feedback is love.


End file.
